Slipping
by Mrs.Whitlock Wannabe
Summary: A grocery trip leaves Alice in a slightly messy predicament when blood lust takes her over. set pre twilight in Forks. sorry for the sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me *gasp* I know it's been AGES since I last updated or posted anything! I don't know if I'm gonna carry on with 'Habits' I really need ideas with that one! I would like to thank the amazing daydreamer2369 for the ideas and the help she gave me *Loves you Hols*, so as a gesture of goodwill plz plz go and check her out! (But not literally 'cause if she saw you staring at her she'd kick your ass!)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I have BEGGED on bended knee Twilight and all its wonderful characters STILL belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me… (Though Steph belongs to me ^_^ and she is dedicated to Joe.)**

* * *

Slipping

Grocery shopping for her family always left Esme feeling stressed; she hated having to walk around the market pretending to consult a list on what different foods to buy. Then, after she had bought enough food that could easily feed a family on welfare for a couple of months she would drive down to the nearest soup kitchen or homeless shelter and donate it all. Needless to say Esme was now on first name terms with most of the workers at all the shelters within a 50 mile radius of Forks.

It was because Jasper had felt Esme's stress every week that he and Alice were now pushing a shopping cart around the market pretending to consult the list whilst really throwing random items of food and drink into the cart.

Alice was starting to feel ill as she and Jasper went past the fresh meat in the butchers section, she could smell the blood dripping from the freshly butchered meat behind the counter, but she could also smell the death and bitterness in the blood. Blood from someone or something dead wouldn't work to satisfy the blood lust - all it would do was leave a bitter aftertaste and strengthen the cravings. It had been one of the first things she learnt from Jasper, it had been her idea to let him feed from donated blood, just until he could wean himself onto the blood of animals, it was human blood but Jasper wouldn't feel the humans last, dying emotions but it wouldn't work, the thrill of the hunt wouldn't be there – and that made the blood taste all the more sweeter. The smell was starting to make her feel ill; she stopped breathing as they walked past.

"Darlin' you need to keep breathing the shelf stacker is watching you, she's getting confused" Jasper leant down to her and whispered in her ear, with what little breath she had Alice hissed-

"The blood, it's making me want to throw up" if she had got the necessary the blood from her last hunt would have been spilled across the polished market floor. Jasper wound his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him, Alice knew that just the blood of those around him at the moment could cause him to loose control, and she was completely sure he could kill everyone in the market in a matter of minutes. She snuggled into the soft leather jacket he was wearing and inhaled the soft, musky and sugary scent of him, it was almost like a cross between fresh jasmine and rose with a hint of sweet citrusy orange, normally the smell would calm her down and make her feel safe and warm… but today the smell was twisted with the stench of the decaying blood, Alice could almost feel herself internally retching, she pulled away from Jasper;

"I need air, the smell…" she took off down the meat aisle and almost sprinted to the exit. Jasper just stood there for a moment wondering whether or not to run after her, he considered how odd it'd look if both of them run out of the shop within seconds of each other. He let out a soft sigh, he would catch her up once he'd finished 'shopping' and paid for the groceries.

Alice broke out of the shop and ran past the customer car park and into the little cluster of trees near the back of the shop she collapsed under one of the trees, breathing deeply her head hung low and her arms wrapped loosely around her knees. She kept inhaling the clean, fresh, rain scented Forks air until all feeling of internal nausea has passed. As she lifted her head she felt a cool breeze tenderly caressing her face with its gentle touch… then she smelt it, a hot, rich and _alive _smell, she could hear the heart thumping, the pulse pounding against the paper thin skin of the young woman's wrist. Oh god, it was too much to bear, she wanted so badly just to jump on the young shelf stacker that had followed her out of the store unnoticed and bleed her dry but she knew that she was strong and if jasper could control his blood lust she could too. She tried thinking back to the repugnant smell of the sour blood but it just led her to more thoughts of the fresh, clean and sweet smelling blood of the woman standing a few feet away.

"Err, miss? Are you okay, I saw you run out, I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I just…" her voice trailed off, the girl was only about 20 with a long pale face and blonde hair that fell into her watery blue eyes, the name on her badge read 'Steph', Alice didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the worry and subconscious fear rolling off of her. Alice stood up; she only came up to the girl's chest but she could take her down easier than Emmett took down a grizzly,

"I'm just fine now you're here" now Steph looked visibly scared, Alice didn't waste time; she needed that sweet syrupy ambrosia- like liquid, she needed to feel the tearing skin between her razor sharp teeth, needed the relief of human blood. She leapt at her…

* * *

**Well guys that's where I'm leaving it at the mo, I am gonna write more just as long as I get reviews *hint hint***

**thank you all so much for reading! i love reviews... and just to make sure you don't get lost SUBSCRIBE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People, I have a few things to say to you... first: I only got FOUR FIVE reviews! FourFive! I am very annoyed at you all ., second: thank you to those who did review – I really appreciate it! And third, the plot bunny that sits with a gun at my head had a couple of different ideas on where to go with this chapter so I hope you all like _this_ idea (please like it the bunny is serious)! Please please please with toffee caramel and sugar strands on top review my story! Seriously you have no idea how happy I get when I receive a review from a stranger! (Not that the reviews from my friends aren't just as appreciated!)

Disclaimer- I have written SEVERAL letters to Miss Meyer and her lawyers and yet, Twilight and all its wonderful characters are STILL NOT MINE!

_She leapt at her..._

Alice didn't know what had come over her, the blood lust had become totally unbearable, and it was almost as if she was a wooden marionette with the overwhelming bloodlust as her master. Steph's blood was pounding through the hundreds of miles of veins and arteries at such a fast pace... the sweet smell was even stronger as Alice got closer, how had she not seen this coming? Why didn't Jasper come after her? Why did the stupid human girl have enough decency to check on her when so many others wouldn't have bat an eyelid at her?

Alice landed on the girl's chest and knocked her to the ground, she was straddled across her, pinning the terrified human to the floor, and she lowered her face to Stephs neck. Alice paused, she wanted to enjoy this moment however short it may seem, she inhaled the intoxicating scent of blood, Alice traced the line of the neck with her tongue, starting at the hollow below her ear all the way down to the concave of the throat just mere millimetres above the jugular vein that would deliver the syrupy ambrosia to her, the taste was so much more satisfying than wild deer and mountain lion. Alice looked up, into Stephs eyes, the girl was pale and her eyes wide with fear, tear-tracks ran the length of her face and glistened in the weak light. Steph's eyelids fluttered shut as Alice looked back down to the exposed flesh, she could see the pulse jumping, just underneath the creamy skin... She wanted it so bad; the scent screamed at her to give herself up to her primeval instincts and just hurry up and rip the girl's throat out already. Alice drew a deep, slightly shuddery breath, and bit...

Alice's teeth sliced through the skin of the crying girl and sank straight into the soft, pulsing flesh underneath, Alice drank the blood down, she forgot to be neat and to stay clean, she was vaguely aware that the skin around her mouth was being stained crimson with the blood, she didn't care though, she was completely enveloped in the overwhelming taste of it the rich blood and how it made her feel, she had given herself over entirely to the feelings of bloodlust. She took her time, trying her hardest to savour her first taste of human blood in several decades. She hardly noticed that the girl had stopped fighting back and making choked gurgling noises as the life blood was drained from her, the only noise now were the dry sucking sounds she made against the girls , thethroat.

The thought of her families reaction to her 'slip up' stopped her temporarily abruptly, how would Jasper react when he saw that she had scarlet eyes and stained lips? She'd been gone for less than ten minutes but he'd come looking for her soon and he'd be so upset with her, after all his years of trying so hard to stick to their families strict 'vegetarian' diet she had gone and made the most basic mistake a 'vegetarian' vampire could make, she had lost herself entirely...

Alice looked down at herself; her blouse was blood stained and slightly torn where the poor girl had attempted to pull the tiny vampire off of her, her grey jeans had grass stains worked into the denim, she looked a mess and, although she had only just drained a woman- the burning thirst raged in the back of her throat once more; stronger than she had known it for years. Alice pulled her knees to her chest and started to dry sob, she looked over at the body of the poor, innocent shop girl, her throat was a mess, and it looked like a wild beast had torn it out, blood was everywhere and Alice knew she had a maximum of 10 minutes before someone decided to check upon the whereabouts of a shop girl who had appeared to have vanished whilst on duty. She had to move the body of the poor girl away from behind the store. She stood up and moved to pick the body up when she heard it; "Alice? Allie why are you back here?" she dropped the body, and looked up wide eyed at the sound of Jaspers voice, the voice was so close, there was no possible way to conceal what she had done. "Alice?" the voice was behind her now, she took an unnecessary but deep breath and slowly she turned to face her husband.


End file.
